


Something Special

by phoebemaybe



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: The night at Peyton's office and early morning cuddles. A fluffy, playful continuation of the scene with bleyton making out on Peyton's office couch in 2x11.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deandratb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/gifts), [SFDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFDoll/gifts).



> So this is a gift to my Tumblr mutuals, deandratb and SFDoll :). Thank you for giving me this prompt and helping me review this before i posted it. Thank you so much for the encouragements as well. As a newbie writer, you guys have been the best! deandratb requested a fluffy fic of bleyton after their sexy time in 2x11 so here it is! I hope you readers enjoy it too~

In a quiet office, a couple lay on the office couch tangled together in each other's arms. All was dark. The only source of light being the single lamp on the desk, showering the room with a soft brownish glow.

The couple lay panting, clutching at each other. Their limbs heavy, bodies covered with a sheen of perspiration, cooling slightly in the night air, minds foggy, pleasantly sated from their recent bout of passionate, sensuous bodily exploration.

"Well! That was.... something!" Peyton panted against Blaine's collarbone. "Yeah it was, wasn't it?" Blaine had a feeling this passionate woman was hard to please both in life and in the bedroom, being able to give her the enjoyment and satisfying her needs caused a burst of pride to erupt in his chest as he chuckled into her hair.

Shifting onto his elbows, Blaine lifted his body a little so as to not crush her. Also, the better to look at this gorgeous creature lying beneath him. Blaine asked with his lips quirked slightly upwards. "How good would you rate the experience? Was I to your liking, Madame?"

"Hmm I'd give it a seven out of ten?"

"What? Judging from your moaning and the scratches I'm undoubtedly bearing from your talons, that's at least a nine!" Blaine looked down at her utterly scandalized, mouth agape, eyes wide. "Hmmm you'd have to try harder next time to please me, monsieur." Peyton really liked this man. She didn't want their trysts to stop. If round one was this good? What else could he do? To what pleasurable heights could he bring her, she wondered. There was also the matter of that spark of connection she felt between them. She wanted to know more about him, all of him with time she hopes. She had never ever slept with someone she barely knew before. This was so unlike her, let alone wanting to be with someone after a romp in the sack. But this felt so right! This was not just some casual hook up or fling. Something special was blossoming. She could feel it in her heart. It felt like she was standing upon a precipice ready to jump into the unknown. All she could do for now was hope that this man was ready too.

"You want to continue this? There's going to be a next time?" Blaine was pleasantly surprised. Serious lawyer women like her never sleep with their confidential informants, he knew that. Let alone, wanting more? _Who was this woman?_

"If you do well enough for the rest of the night. I'll consider requesting your services again." Peyton replied with a saucy wink.

Huh. Two could play this game, Blaine thought.

"Well I'm glad you asked, love because I'm far from done with you." Peyton watched as Blaine's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. The combination of the low rumble of his voice right next to her ear and the visual impact of seeing his tongue moving across his lips, sent a delicious tingle shooting down to her core at the thought of having that talented flesh of his down there, between her legs. _Oh god what is happening to me?_

The couch they were lying on wasn't very wide which meant that they couldn't lie side by side so Blaine had to remain more or less on top of Peyton. Surprisingly, neither of them minded being in such an intimate position with someone they didn't know all that well, without a thread of cloth covering their bodies. They rather enjoyed it, being skin to skin. Both of them knew they didn't want this night to end just yet, to leave the warmth of each other's bodies. But this couch really was not the most ideal place to spend the night on. Peyton knew from experience after countless nights spent here while working a case. Her poor back had suffered so much. It was time for a venue change.

"So, do you know of a place where we could continue round two?" Peyton bit her bottom lip and looked up at Blaine seductively through hooded eyes as she ran a finger down his chest, down further along his abdomen, through that downy patch of hair towards the most intimate part of his anatomy, and finally, giving it a light tap on the head. An animalistic growl emanated from his throat. _God this woman!_ Blaine felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight towards his groin at her touch, feeling a certain appendage start to stir against her thigh. Peyton felt it twitch and with a cheeky grin, shifted her body so her thigh brushed lightly against him. _Minx._

"If you do that anymore, darling? I won't be able to resist taking you again right here on this couch." Blaine groaned out through his teeth. Peyton giggled, loving the feel of being able to reduce this man into nothing but an animal. It made her feel powerful and seductive and beautiful all at once. "Well then, get off of me, grab our clothes and let's get out of here."

The couple hastily threw on their clothes, left the office almost running, got into Blaine's car, hands clasping hands, giggling all the way to their next destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early dawn sunlight streamed in through the bedroom window where the drapes hung open. Peyton woke to a ray of sun shining right in her face. She grumbled and rolled over, clinging to the remaining tendrils of sleep that clouded her consciousness. As she nuzzled into her pillow, she found it oddly warm and it was vibrating with chuckles? Peyton glanced down at her pillow through bleary eyes and noticed that it was actually somebody's chest she was lying on. This body must have a head? She bit her lip and let her eyes drift upwards to find her bed partner looking down at her with eyes twinkling with a certain emotion that she couldn't name and a bemused smile etched upon his lips. _How could someone be so sexy and yet so adorable at the same time?_

"A very good morning to you, Miss Charles." Blaine had his head propped up against the headboard watching her stir in the morning light. Lord, she looks like a goddess basking in the orange hues of the morning. Her head pillowed on his chest and her chestnut curls spilling across his sheets, a stark contrast between the white of the sheets and the brown of her hair. Very much like a representation of them. Him the brown and her the white. _Good and bad, darkness and light._

Although lately he's not too sure he wants to stay in the dark anymore.

"Morning." Peyton hummed sleepily and snuggled back down into Blaine's chest.

"Did you sleep well, my queen?" Blaine asked running his fingers through her sleep tousled hair.

"If someone had let me sleep at all, I would have. I am aching in so many places that haven't ached in such a long time." Peyton gave him a smack on his arm. She felt a sleepy, contented smile spreading across her lips. Last night was no doubt the best way to say goodbye to her dry spell.

It's a wonder how they even managed to make it to the bed. They started making out at a traffic light and things got heated very fast. Their clothes were strewn all over the place, from the front door of the funeral home, up the stairs, all the way to the bedroom. Peyton bet she'd find her underwear somewhere in the living room. Maybe under the coffee table?

"Why waste such a glorious night? No time like the present right? Had to make the most of it, especially when it meant with a lady like you. If you must know, that was the most fun I've had in a while too. Glad to be of service, my liege." Looking down at her Blaine noticed to his delight that the sheets had slid down, exposing Peyton's voluptuous body and smooth, flawless olive skin. He allowed his finger to roam along Peyton's spine, feeling her shiver slightly.

"Don't be so smug, Deaux. Who knows, you might be the one aching next." Peyton gave his side a poke causing Blaine to jump. He pulled her further into his arms with a laugh and gave her a tight squeeze. Blaine felt an unexplainable bubble of warmth rising in his chest. He was positive that Peyton would just treat their night together as a one-night stand and never come back. This woman was fascinating.

"Lady, do you have any idea what you do to me? I don't think I'll be able to let you go anytime soon." Blaine nuzzled against her forehead and gave it a tender kiss. Could this be the start of something beautiful? He sure believed so.

"Good." Peyton pushed herself up from his embrace and straddled him, arms around his neck. She twined her fingers in his pale blonde hair and pulled him slowly towards her until there was naught but a hair's breath of distance between their lips. Peyton ran her tongue tantalisingly slow along Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine's breathing stuttered. Feeling the motion of her tongue and her soft, bare breasts pressed against his chest. He felt himself coming to life again. _Who knew I'd be ready so soon after last night?_ Dear god _, this stunning vixen of a woman!_ "I am far from done with you, mister." That said, Peyton proceeded to kiss him silly, plunging her tongue into his mouth and twining it with his. A night of passion, dragging well into the morning.

And if the office wondered why their assistant district attorney was so uncharacteristically late, dressed in the same clothes as the day before no less? Well, Peyton couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! See you guys next time. Hope you enjoyed this XD.


End file.
